Seduction and Mating
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura is dating Kiba and as part of his clans customs doesn't have to go on seduction missions. Her friends not pleased with this want her to go on one mission to get in some experience. But Kiba isn't about to let her go off alone. He's coming to even if he's against the mission. But along the way the mission helps them understand their relationship and what they want. KibaSaku
1. Chapter 1

"It sure is nice to finally have a day off." Ino let out a happy sigh as she took a sip from her tea.

"You said it. It's about time for all of us to have some time to ourselves." Tenten agreed fully, eating a piece of her cake.

Hinata gave a short nod to the two girls. "It is nice to be able to rest and meet up with everyone again."

"I'm just glad for some peace and quiet." Sakura said, playing with the straw from her glass of water.

It was the first time in months the four girls had a break from missions all at the same time so they decided to meet up. Currently they were at a new cafe that had opened a few weeks ago and were enjoying themselves. After the war the four girls always made sure they could meet up to hang out together and discuss what was going on in their lives. At the young age of twenty-one, Tenten being twenty-two, they were discussing their love lives and how things were going for them with dating their boyfriends.

"So it seems I have to have another talk with Kakashi because he gave Sai yet another book about Make-Out Paradise and now he keeps copying the scenes from the book." Ino groaned, resting her cheek in one hand as she thought about her boyfriend and the weird things he kept trying to do.

"And what's so bad about that? The book is pretty good and if done right some of those scenes came be pretty fun in real life." Tenten gave them all a flirty wink, a grin on her face as she spoke.

Ino had a grin to match. "Sounds like someone is speaking from experience." She leaned forward, her grin widening even more. "Spill it, girl. Tell us every dirty detail about you and Lee."

Tenten cheeks tinted pink. She knew Ino would want to know everything once she said that but she couldn't help herself. She and Lee had been dating for nearly six months now and things were going so well she couldn't help but brag. "Well like you Lee also got a book from Kakashi. At first I was totally against it but after I read a few scenes I got a little curious and from there things just sort of took off."

"Does Kakashi give everyone a book about sex?" Ino wondered out loud and looked to Sakura who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't put it past him." The pinkette said, sipping her drink and thinking over how she needed to talk with her former sensei about handing out books for sex isn't appropriate. _"Honestly, I don't know what he's thinking sometimes." _She wondered if he got some sort of kick out of it. Was he doing just to make everyone feel embarrassed or is he doing some sick perverted fantasy? Either way she had to talk with him.

Hinata fidgeted in her seat, cheeks flushed and catching Ino's attention immediately. "By your expression I'm guessing he gave Naruto one as well." They didn't have to hear the answer. Seeing Hinata's red face was enough to tell them that the hyper active blonde had also received a book.

"Y-Yes, Kakashi has been giving them to Naruto since he was eighteen." She told them and the three girls sat there dumbfounded.

"Just what is wrong with Kakashi?" Sakura was the first to recover, a frown on her face as she ran a hand through her hair. Now she really had to have a talk with Kakashi, and made she'll make time to have one with Naruto. She didn't need him thinking that you had to do everything that was in that book.

"Um...I-I know it sounds bad but Naruto explained that Kakashi was just trying to help him for when we..." Hinata trailed off, her face practically glowing at this point.

Ino understood instantly. "For when you guys had sex?" she grinned and Hinata nearly fainted. "I guess since it's Naruto he'll need all the help he can get." Now that she thought about it maybe it was a good thing Sai got the book as well. Growing up in Root made him very sheltered and she now wondered if he hadn't had the book would she have had to explain things to him.

"Now things are starting to make sense," Tenten sighed, taking a bite out of her cake and smiling. "I'm betting the guys went to Kakashi to ask for advice."

"You think so?" Ino crossed her arms and thought about it. "Make sense," it was sad but true that the guys they were dating probably didn't know what to do when the first time came so who better to go to than a guy who reads about it every day. "I don't hear you mentioning anything, Sakura." The blonde set her sights on her best friend who seemed shocked that the attention was now on her. "So tell me did Kiba receive a book as well or is he an expert in the sack as he is with dog training." She wiggled her eyebrows, trying to get a stir from her best friend.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, embarrassed by the way Ino asked a question. "If he received a book as well I wouldn't know and as for sleeping together, we haven't." She answered, keeping her focus on her treats. She knew Ino and where this conversation was going to go and right now she wished she had just stayed home.

"You haven't done anything?" Ino sat there, a blank expression on her face. "What?!" both she and Tenten all but jumped out of their seats at this piece of information while Hinata just sat there. "What do you mean you guys haven't done anything?" the two girls were bewildered. They thought for sure with Kiba's personality he and Sakura would have done it by done.

"It means I'm still a virgin." Sakura mumbled, really wishing her two friends would calm down. They were starting to attract attention.

"But how?" Ino felt like pulling her hair out. "At the festival last week you two were all over each other. There wasn't a time when I didn't catch you guys making out."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Not to mention how territorial he is over you. The only time I've seen Kiba not touch you is when he's out of the village."

Sakura blushed. It was true that her boyfriend was a lot more hands on than most guys but she didn't mind. She started dating Kiba a year ago, they had gone to see the firework show with all their friends and along the way the two got separated from the group. They hadn't minded and continued to enjoy the activities with just the two of them together. It had been during the showing of the fireworks when things started to heat up. All she did was turn her head to look at him, she had been wanting to compliment how the fireworks were, when she caught him staring at her. A smile on his face as he looked into her green eyes and it made her smile in return. It didn't take long for the two of them to kiss and from there he asked her to be with him. From that moment on the two had been inseparable as a couple. They were always together, either going out on dates or just hanging out at each other's houses. As of right now Kiba was currently on a mission, which was why she was out with her friends alone and didn't have him with her. Even if she was just hanging out with the girls he would always manage to pop up and get in a few moments of hugging and kissing. "It's not that we don't want to it's just complicated."

"Complicated how?" Ino raised an eyebrow, not understanding what her friend was saying. "Does he have some sort of weird fetish that you're not comfortable with?" she wondered if the guy only got turned on if the girl was wearing dog ears and a tail. Or maybe he kept Akamaru in the room with them and Sakura was too shy to perform in front of a dog.

Once again Sakura blushed and nearly knocked over her drink. "It isn't anything like that," she all but cried out. Never once as Kiba asked her to do anything weird or uncomfortable. "He doesn't have a weird fetish," she answered but in the back of her mind she was a little worried. _"At least I hope he doesn't." _maybe before she talked with Kakashi and Naruto she should have a talk with her boyfriend first about a couple of things. "Look having sex for an Inuzuka is different than other people. When they do it it's permanent."

"Permanent?" Ino and Tenten exchanged looks. They didn't understand where this was going.

"As in for life. When an Inuzuka mates it's with only that one person." Sakura explained, now hoping they would drop it and not scream anymore.

"It's true," Hinata spoke up, hoping to add to help her friends understand better. "Kiba told us before that in his family he can only have one partner in life."

"Ok, now things make sense," Ino sighed and calmed herself down. Now she finally got why her best friend and boyfriend of over a year haven't done anything. "If you guys do it then you're basically getting engaged."

"So does this mean you're having seconds thoughts about being with Kiba?" Tenten wondered as the thought hit her. If they were waiting this long then maybe the two weren't happy with each other.

"No, not at all," Sakura quickly brushed away those ideas. She didn't want her friends thinking she wasn't happy in her relationship when she really was. She loved Kiba with all her heart and if a rumor started that she wanted to breakup it wouldn't take long for it to reach Kiba and cause a whole mess of problems. "We've talked about this before and we both agreed that we're not ready to get married." She loved the guy but she was young and the two of them still had a lot of things they wanted to do before they had a family. Which by the way Tsume, Kiba's mother, had described when she had given Sakura a lectured about dating an Inuzuka would happen faster than she would think.

"So you guys haven't done anything? At all?" Ino was still finding this hard to believe. She's seen to the two when they're together and it was pretty hot and heavy. How were they dealing with it?

This time Sakura was the one fidgeting in her seat. "Well not nothing per say. We've done a few things that don't count as mating." Yes, there were a few activities they could do together without them accidentally getting engaged. After all she was a young woman in her twenties with a smoking-hot boyfriend. She had needs too.

"So until you guys decide to get married you won't be doing anything?" Tenten asked and Sakura nodded. "You know that's kind of sweet. It made sound a little old fashion but at least you never have to worry about him cheating on you."

"Kiba will probably ask when he feels your ready," Hinata added in, a smile on her face. "He really loves you and I'm sure when the time is right he'll ask you." Sakura smiled back at Hinata. She wasn't going to lie, she's had a few fantasies about her and Kiba getting married.

Ino nodded in agreement. "That's true but I'm betting not being experienced means you must really suck at seduction missions."

"Seduction missions?" Sakura gulped and looked uncomfortable. This was not how she wanted the conversation to go.

"I gotta say it's true. Before Lee and I did anything I was terrible at those missions but after we did it my body was a lot more relaxed." Tenten explained, recalling the past seduction missions she's down.

"Same here," Ino nodded, thinking back to her own missions. "Before I used to be so stiff but after Sai and I got together I was a lot better. Shizune says it has something to do with our psyche. Going out on one without doing something can make you nervous and scared but after you do get down and dirty your mind knows what to do and you can perform a lot better. And I don't just mean out on missions." She sent the three girls a wink and giggled.

Hinata blushed but couldn't help but nod in agreement. "I'll admit I'm still nervous but knowing that I was with Naruto I'm a bit more confident with using my body for the mission." She'll admit she didn't like going on those missions but Naruto assured her that she was beautiful and she should use her looks to her advantage. It didn't mean he liked the missions any better but he understood and did all he could to cheer her up.

"So spill it, billboard brow. How long does it take before you target realizes you're not as good as you're trying to pretend?" the three girls looked at their pink haired friend, waiting to hear some of her stories and examples.

"Uh...?" Sakura sat there. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. _"I guess I'll have to tell them the truth." _She gulped down her nerves and told them the truth. "I've never been on a seduction mission." There she told them. She told them the truth and turned away, waiting for the screams that were sure to come.

"What!?" there they were. The screams of her friends, even Hinata had joined in at this point.

"And why the hell not?" Ino crossed her arms and didn't look to pleased. "Is this because you're Last Tsunade's apprentice?"

Tenten frowned, "That is totally unfair. We all have to go on them and you shouldn't be shown any favors."

Hinata didn't want to say anything but she agreed. She found it unfair when they all hated doing those missions but she didn't have too.

Sakura knew this would happen and it was why she had kept it a secret for so long. "Lady Tsunade isn't showing me any favoritism. I'm just not allowed to go on any because I'm dating Kiba."

"And what the hell does that guy have to do with this?" Ino tapped her foot, showing all how annoyed she was. She didn't like this. She hated going out on those missions but somehow her best friend had gotten a jail out of free card.

"Because in the Inuzuka clan going out on a mission like that is considered cheating," Sakura had to explain it to them fast before things got out of hand and her friends started a riot. "If I were to go out on a mission like that then it would be the same as saying I was done with Kiba. His clan wouldn't accept us dating anymore and he wouldn't be allowed to see me." She didn't mention the fact that Kiba would probably freak out if he ever found out she went on a mission like that. He didn't like it when other guys check her out so her going on a mission where she had to use her body to get information would have the guy running made with rage and jealously.

"So just because you're with him you get to skip out on seduction missions?" Tenten understood the reasoning but that didn't mean she liked it. In fact it annoyed her even more.

"But I thought all kunoichi were assigned to them once they turned twenty-one?" Hinata asked. The minute she had turned that age she had a conversation with Tsunade about what she was now expected to do now that she was at an appropriate age where her mind could understand what she was doing.

"They are but I started dating Kiba a little after I turned twenty-one so Tsunade was forced to take my name of the list." Sakura explained. She had the same talk with Tsunade a few days after she turned twenty-one about those missions and if one became available that they felt she was capable of handling she would have no choice but to go out on one. But one month later she had starting dating Kiba and after having his clan's customs explained she learned as long as she was with him she would never go on a seduction mission.

Ino didn't like this one bit. Yes, she understood the reasoning and maybe some of it made sense to her but she still wasn't happy about it. "So you can't out on a seduction mission, like the rest of the kunoichi in the village because you're dating Kiba?"

Sakura nodded, "If I used my body to try and seduce another man they would look at it like I was cheating and out relationship would be over." She had to admit she did find some their laws and traditions a little strange. Having sex means your engaged, seduction missions were considered cheating, and to be annoyed about the constant attention and affection meant you didn't love them anymore. Honestly sometimes those rules gave her a headache.

Once she had been prepping to perform surgery when Kiba came in and wouldn't stop touching her. She liked it, hell she loved it when he touched her, but she had to focus so she could properly prepare for the surgery. She had yelled at him to stop and go away but he had taken it as if she wanted to break up. He had walked away looking depressed and defeated, and not even an hour later Tsume had come charging in just before she was about to start the surgery. After explaining to the enraged woman that believed she had broken her son's heart she had talked with Kiba and the two agreed he wouldn't bother her so much at the hospital if she was taking care of patients.

"So as long as you're not using your body then you're good?" she asked and Sakura nodded, looking apprehensive. Where was Ino going with this. "Perfect. Then I know exactly what to do." She didn't waste any time and took off running with Sakura. Her grip on her best friend was strong as they went speeding off to the Hokage Tower.

"Why do I get the feeling this is just going to cause trouble." Sakura groaned but let the blonde lead her to the tower. She had a pretty good idea what Ino was planning and she only hoped it wouldn't cause too much damage.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura let out another sigh as she stood in front of her boyfriend's house. After Ino had barged in there with her in tow she had learned that Kiba had returned about an hour ago. She had quickly left her friend to go to his house and talk with him. A lot happened today and she needed to properly talk with him before things got out of control and put a strain on their relationship.

"Hello Sakura, it's good to see you again." Hana, Kiba's older sister, answered the door with a smile on her face. The female Inuzuka had taken a liking to her little brother's girlfriend and enjoyed how well the two seemed to fit together. It was funny to watch her usual hyper and loud brother get all quite and act like a lovesick puppy. "Please come in, Kiba is upstairs taking a bath so why don't you wait for him in his room."

Sakura nodded and stepped inside the Inuzuka household. Even after coming here so many times she was always impressed with how big the compound was. "Thank you, I-" the sounds of frantic thumping had stopped her and made both girls wondered what the cause of it was.

"Sakura!" the source was revealed soon enough as Kiba came running down the stairs, Akamaru right behind him and the two had giant grins on their faces. That's not all they had. They were covered from head to toe in bubbles, some sticking to parts of their body and a big patch covering up Kiba's manhood but not enough because Sakura could see the private part of her boyfriend sticking out from the white bubbles that were slowly popping away. _"I swear he can be as bad as Naruto." _She blushed and looked away. It wasn't her first time seeing him naked but she was still embarrassed that he came running out of the bath like that.

Of course he didn't seem to notice that he was standing completely naked in his living. All his focus was on Sakura. He jumped at her, ready to hug her until his arms became numb and even then he would still hold on. "Saku-!" he was stopped short by his mother whacking him on the head. He hit the floor face first with a loud thud, all the bubbles on his body popping away instantly and now revealed the whole package.

"I swear you're as bad as a puppy," Tsume said, cracking her fists in case she had to hit him again. Throwing a towel over his body she pointed towards the stairs. "Now get back up there and finish your bath. You stink to high heavens and I refuse to have your stench stinking up the house, again." She growled, daring him to try and talk back to her.

Kiba frowned but covered himself up. He wasn't pleased that he had been hit him so hard but he wasn't going to fight his mother. It would only end badly for him. "Fine, I got it." He stood up, grabbed Sakura, and headed back upstairs.

"And she can't join you." Tsume threw a shoe at his head, already knowing what he was planning on doing. While she approved of them as a couple she did not approve of them doing anything that was remotely related to sex. She knew how they could get and one slip up could ruin them. While she had no doubts about her son's feelings and she could trust Sakura not to break her son's heart, she knew they were nowhere near ready to be married.

Kiba groaned, his frown increasing. "Fine." He huffed but didn't let go of her hand the whole way up the stairs. He brought her into his room and finally held her in his arms. "I missed you." He whispered into her neck, tickling her skin with his hot breath.

Sakura returned the embrace and smiled. "I missed you too." Kiba had been gone on a weeklong mission and she had missed seeing him everyday. After being constantly showered with affection you start to miss it when they go away on a mission. "But you're mother is right. You do stink." She teased him, pinching her nose for good measure.

Kiba only chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I got it. I'll clean up," he motioned for Akamaru to head back to the bathroom and the giant dog did it without any hesitation. "Any chance you'll be willing to join me. I'm pretty dirty and could use an extra set of hands." He grinned, hands on her hips to pull her closer.

Sakura blushed when she felt him against her. There was only a towel covering him but she could feel himself getting bigger as he rubbed against her. She moaned, cheeks flushed at the sensation. "You're mother will kill us if I do." It never took much to get them starter. Somehow a simple touch made them both crazed.

"I know," he breathed into her skin, lips making ghost-like touches on her skin as she ran her hands through his hair. He growled in excitement. God, he loved this woman. He never understood the rule of having one mate. He knows about sex and from the stories he's heard it sounded fantastic but it wasn't until he got with Sakura did he finally understand the rule of having only one mate. He only wanted one person and that was her, there would never be anyone else who could make him love them as much as he loves her. "But I don't care." He pressed his lips onto hers and pushed her down on the bed. Instantly her legs wrapped around his waist and he started thrusting himself against her covered sex. Despite her being fully clothed he could feel the arousal pouring off her body, the dampness that was beginning to seep through her pants as he rubbed against her.

This wasn't their first time doing this. After many months of being together and doing everything they could think of that didn't involve him putting his slot A into her slot B, they came up with this. They would dry hump each other until their desire weakened or they fell asleep. Sometimes it worked and other times it just made their desire for each other skyrocket. Like now as they kissed, their tongues swirling together to block out the moans. Her hands held tight in his hair, making him growl at the sensation and making him tighten his hold on her waist, pushing his body down harder and faster. They had done this so many times before and it made them feel so much but right in the middle their desire would spike and there have been many of times were they almost taken the final step. Even now he dipped his hands lower to pull down her pants, revealing wet panties that were getting soaked from her juices. His member made contact with her still covered one and he howled. The pleasure from being that close made his body come alive as it did hers. Their bodies pulsated , hips moving in time with each other but in frantic speed. Their release was sure to come very soon. From stories they heard their friends always said they usually never climaxed at the same time but for them they always did. They would climax together every time they did it. This time was no different, their release came all at once. His semen squirting out all over her, covering her legs and stomach while her juices ran down her legs and through the underwear making his member wet as well.

Kiba stayed on top of her, soft pants escaping him but this was nothing. He could go for more and he knew she could as well. His eyes gazed down at her figure that was panting as well. Her pants were hanging down by her ankles and her shirt had come up during their time, revealing just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her bra. She sat there, half her body covered in his semen and smelling so damn good he felt himself go hard once more. "You're beautiful." He kissed her face, making sure every inch was touched.

Sakura could only giggled, loving the touch of his lips and held tight to his body that was now covered in sweat. Leaning in she gave him a quick whiff and shivered at the musky smell that was coming off him. She let out a squeak when he growled and his hand cupped her. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her and whimpered when his hand went away. "Smelling me like that..." he was breathing heavy, obviously trying to control himself and she was the same. Every instinct was telling her to rip all their clothes off and not stop until morning. "Makes me want to devour you." He growled, forehead touching her as he stared down into her eyes that reflected the very same emotions he was feeling. Having her smell him the way he does with her was so freaking sexy. They wanted each other, wanted to finally embrace without any articles of clothes or worries but that ever present thought was in both their minds. Were they ready to get married?

They loved each other, so much that just holding hands made them giddy with joy. But they were still young and had a lot of things they still wanted to do. Once engaged their duties would not only be to the village but to the clan and the elders would expect children as soon as possible. Neither of them had an objections to having kids, in fact both had talked about their possible future together and had already agreed on a few names for their children but there was still a single strand of doubt in both their minds.

For Kiba mating with someone was for life. As an Inuzuka it was in his blood to love only that one person he mates with but Sakura wasn't born an Inuzuka and didn't have that instinct. He was always so scared that one day she may decide she doesn't want him anymore and hate him for being stuck in a marriage she doesn't want. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she came to hate him. He needed her love to live. It may sound strange to others but for him and his family, having a mate die or no longer hold the same feelings was a fate worse than death. They would still be alive psychical but mentally they would be gone, they hearts hollow and minds vacant of all thoughts and feelings. He was so scared of turning out like that but he knew if ever given the chance he would make her the happiest bride in the world.

As for Sakura her heart was a fragile thing. Sasuke had done a number on her heart and her mind so it made her apprehensive about being with someone. Kiba had all but erased all those fears but there was one fear that remained. She didn't want to turn into the same little girl she had been when she was she loved Sasuke. Back then she didn't care too much about training or bettering her skills. Her main focus was on her looks to impress Sasuke and keep his attention. She loved being a medical ninja, running off into battle to destroy a mountain with a single hand, and she loved her job at the hospital. She was worried that if she married Kiba and allowed herself to give fully into her love she'll turn back into the person she used to be.

"You should probably finish your bath." She breathed out, one finger tracing the marking on his cheek in a gentle stroke. Something about those red upside down triangles made her mesmerized.

"Yeah, I probably should." He ran his fingers though her soft pink locks. Pink was nowhere near his favorite color but seeing it on her made him love it and her. After sitting there, staring at each other Kiba reluctantly got up and headed back into the bathroom. His member had finally started to go down but he still had to walk a strange way because it wasn't fully down. Whenever she was around he always got to excite for his body to calm down completely.

Sakura watched as he walked and smiled, pride filling her body that she could make him feel the same way she did. Once the door was closed she pulled up her pants and laid down on the bed. The semen had already dried, making her pants and stomach sticky but she didn't mind. Strange as it sound she liked the feeling and she knew he liked how his scent would stay with her because of it. "Almost," she whispered to herself. They had been very close to going all the way. It seemed to happening more often. They would do a few things to each other but every time the desire to go all the way was so strong it seemed nearly impossible to fight against. In the beginning there was a desire but it had grown over time and she couldn't help but wonder if that meant they were getting closer. _"Will we finally be together?" _she closed her eyes, taking in the musky smell that covered the room. They had caused this smell, they had made this feeling that burning so deeply, they had created something they didn't know how to handle. When she had been in love with Sasuke she never imagined feeling something like this and now she was really glad she had given up on the Uchiha because what she was feeling now could never be beaten.

"What are you grinning about?" she opened her eyes to see Kiba coming out of the bath. Lose sweatpants hanging off his hips as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Just thinking about us." She rolled over onto her stomach just as Akamaru came over to give her a big lick in welcome before the giant nin-dog went running out of the room. "How come he left?" she was a little sad he had left. She always loved cuddling with the giant dog.

Kiba only laughed and jumped on the bed with her, arms instantly wrapping around her body and his head resting on top of her head. His senses were instantly filled with the fragrance that made up Sakura Haruno. He felt his body stir alive but also relax into a peaceful state. "He said he doesn't want to be in here when we have another love fest," he grinned when she rolled back over to face him. "And I think we'll be having another one of them very soon." With the way he was feeling right now he could go all night and even into the morning. With no time wasted he kissed her and she happily returned the kiss, their tongues once more dancing together as their hands slowly started to feel each other. "God you're so sexy." He whispered against her lips. She could be wearing a frumpy tracksuit and he would still find her sexy.

At the mention of the word "sexy" Sakura remembered the reason for her coming here. Quickly she pushed him off and sat up before she lost her mind to the lust that was starting to cling. "We need to talk." She leaded against the headboard and sighed. How was she supposed to have this conversation without them having a fight?

Kiba sat up, eyes looking at her now stiff form. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He was pleased when she rested her head on his shoulder but her actions scared him. She never pulled away when they kissed. The only time they ever stopped was if someone walked in on them, and even then he would still try and continue.

Green eyes looked up into concerned black ones and guilt shot through her heart. She was making him worry with her behavior and she felt so bad about it. She hadn't meant to scare him but there was no way she could tell him if they had continued. "I need to tell you something," she gulped, bringing her knees up to her chest and held tight. "Tomorrow Ino and I are going on a seduction mission." She needed to be swift about this. Get it all out in the open before a rumor could get started and ruin them. Although by the look on his face when she told him said they were already in trouble.

"What?" Kiba bared his teeth, hands slapping down on either side of her head and trapping her against the headboard. "What do you mean you're going on a seduction mission?" he growled, nose touching hers, eyes shining bright with rage and jealously. The mere thought that his woman was going out on that kind of mission made his blood boil and his hands itching to beat the guy who dared to even think about touching what was his. "I thought you understood what it meant to be with me. You are my woman and therefore you aren't allowed to go on those types of mission." He banged against the headboard, causing her to flinch. Normally he would have scolded himself for making her frightened but he was to angry to think about that. The Hokage knew of his family's rules and he had been informed that her name had been taken off the list for all seduction missions. "_So why the hell was she going on one?" _he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Sakura stared into those furious black eyes that just seconds ago were shining with love. "I'm not going as the seducer, I'm going with Ino as a tagalong." She said, hoping to calm down his fury enough that he didn't start smashing things. If he caused a scene then his entire family would hear and she didn't think she would be able to properly explain the situation to a whole angry clan.

Kiba's fury had calmed down but he didn't move from his spot. "Go on." He looked into her green eyes, searching for any hints that she may be lying or trying to trick him. He knew that she understood why the girls his family dated weren't allowed on those types of missions so why was she suddenly going on one. He didn't like the thought of her going out and using her body on some stranger. He was the only one that was allowed to see her in those types of positions. Only he could see her in a sexy costume. Only he could hear her moans as he pleasured her body. Only he was allowed to be the one to make her climax and fill her head with thoughts of him.

"Ino and the other girls said it was unfair that I had never been on a seduction mission and went to Tsunade to sign us up for one. Tsuande declined her at first but you know Ino, she won't stop until things go her way. Finally Tsuande agreed to send me on one but I won't be doing anything other than observing," she explained all that had happened that afternoon. In all honesty she understood why her friends were upset but they also had to understand that she had to follow the rules if she wanted to continue to be with the man she loves. "It's why I came over here so fast. I wanted to tell you what was happening before someone else did and made things bad between us." She loved him and she didn't want to do anything that could ruin their relationship. She was so happy with him that the thought of making his angry or possibly hurting him made her heart squeeze in pain.

Kiba watched her, saw the pain that filled her eyes at the thought of hurting him. His rage subsided, his hands cupping her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers. "I understand," he kissed her nose while his thumbs made soft circles on her cheeks. "You don't want to do this but Ino and the others are making you." Sometimes he forgot that for others a seduction mission was a routine mission for a kunoichi to take. But for him and his family that routine mission was considered a sign of betrayal. Even now his anger was still floating inside him, wanting to be unleashed onto those who dared put his woman in such position. And shamefully there was a part of him that wanted to be angry with Sakura for accepting the mission. Even as a tagalong he was still angry and his body was now on edge. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't angry but I understand and I'm glad you came to talk to me about it." he laid them down on the bed, letting her head rest on his chest as he rain one hand through her hair to comfort her. He scared her and made her worry, despite his anger his concern for her was much stronger.

"I know what the mission could mean but Ino is right. It's not fair that I don't have to go on them. This was the only way we could compromise." Sakura explained. She knew if she had been in Ino's shoes she would have been just as mad and upset and maybe even she would try and force her to come along on the mission.

Kiba could only sigh. "I know and while I still don't like it I understand why Ino and the others are upset," he nestled down next to her, allowing both of them to get comfy. After hearing this news there was no way he was going to let her go home. She was sleeping over at his house where he could hold her all night and all morning. "But I promise I'll make it better." He kissed the top of her head and adjusted his body once more so he could fall asleep soon.

Sakura didn't like the way he said that. "What do you mean you'll take care of it?" she peered up at his face, trying to find some sign that could tell her what he was thinking of doing. All she saw was a grinning Inuzuka.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I'll take care of everything." He didn't give her any time to try and talk with him. Reaching over he shut off the lights and let out a big yawn to tell her it was time for bed.

Sakura could only go along with this and prayed that things wouldn't get to crazy tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I should of known." _Sakura had every suspicion this would happen but against her better judgment she didn't think to try and stop it. Currently she was in the Hokage's office as Kiba and Ino fought with each other over her going on the mission. Even Kiba's mother was there with them for added back up. _"The mission hasn't even started yet and already things have gotten out of control." _She didn't know why she was expecting a different reaction but she was and now she was disappointed and embarrassed. She was sure everyone in the whole village could hear the two fight. By the way Tsunade was holding her head and Shizune running around trying to reassure everyone everything was fine her thoughts were true.

"She's not going!" Kiba all but growled at the blonde. After learning she was the mastermind for making his girlfriend go on a seduction mission he marched right to the Hokage's office first thing with Sakura and his mother. He would do everything he could to keep her from going on that mission.

"Yes, she is!" Ino yelled right back at him. She had been ready to go on the mission with her best friend and she wasn't pleased by what she found in the office waiting for her. She and Kiba would often go at it when it came to Sakura, they bother preferred the attention to be on them so they considered each other's rivals in a sense.

"No, she isn't," Kiba had enough of this. They have been arguing for the past twenty minutes and it was getting them nowhere. "As my woman Sakura is not allowed to go on these missions."

Ino scoffed, hands on her hips as she glared ahead at the Inuzuka. "You're woman? I thought she was your girlfriend but you make it sound like she's your property."

"You know what I mean. Stop twisting my words!" he yelled. He knew what she was trying to do, trying to make him look like the bad guy and get him in trouble. Well he wasn't going to fall for it. "Sakura understands that being with me means there are certain things she can't do and the same goes for me. I can't seduce a woman even if the mission calls for it." In some cases the mission called for a male to go out and seduce, but in his clan seduction missions were off-limits to both sexes.

"So what? If she is ever going to be considered a full bread kunoichi she needs to go on this mission," She stomped her foot, not backing down no matter what. "What if she goes on a mission and runs into an enemy and the only way to stall some time is to flirt with them? If her skills are refined the enemy will kill her." She had just as many excuses as he did and she was going to use every one.

Kiba growled, the mere thought of that happening made him angry. "That won't happen," he wouldn't let it. "Either way Sakura isn't allowed to go. As her friend I thought you would understand what going on this mission could mean." He yelled.

"I do understand." She yelled right back.

"Then why are you trying to break us up." His anger was finally starting to come out, along with his fear. He knew if he didn't stop this mission and the elders found out Sakura went he was worried they would make him break up with her. Even if she went as a tagalong they could still view it as a betrayal on her part and forbid him from being with her.

Ino was taken back at this. She hadn't expected that. "I'm not trying to break you up," she sighed, calming herself down before things got out of control. "I just want Sakura to be fully prepared should anything happen." Sure she felt a little jealous that her best friend didn't have to go on such missions but she did have to go on regular missions and sometimes you had to flirt your way out of danger. She just wanted her to be prepared for anything.

"Your intentions are pure Ino but the elders may not view it that way," Tsume decided it was time for her to step in. "The elders of our clan can be a little old fashion and even if Sakura only goes to observe they may still see that as a sign that she isn't worthy of being with Kiba." She explained to the young blonde the thoughts and reasoning that went on in their clan. "While I do understand and agree that Sakura needs to full prepared for anything, sending her on this mission could mean the end of her relationship with my son."

"Just explain to the elders that Sakura didn't even participate and only watched me." Ino tried to argue back. "They'll have to believe that if she doesn't come back smelling like another guy." She knew all about Kiba's clan just as much as Sakura did and she knew all about their sense of smell that could pick up on anything.

Tsume had to hand it to the girl she was making a convincing argument. "Even if that does work it won't stop Kiba." She motioned to her son that looked confused as to why his name was being brought up.

"What would Kiba do?" Ino looked to Sakura for in insight but the pink-haired girl shrugged, saying she was just as clueless.

"As you know Kiba will be taking over the clan once he marries. That makes him an alpha male and that can make him very territorial over what he deems to be his," she looked over at Sakura who seemed to be listening to every word she said. She hadn't been planning on having this talk until after her son marked his mate but it seemed she had to explain things early. "As an alpha if he sees another man trying to take away his mate his instincts will kick in and he'll go into a blind rage. We don't know how he'll react but we do know he won't stop until her decided the man is no longer a threat to him or his mate."

Sakura looked over at Kiba who seemed to be taking all this in. They all knew he was the jealous type, he made it known without any hesitation. "And I thought his jealously was bad enough." Ino mumbled, eyes locking onto the Inuzuka who seemed lost in thought. None of them have ever seen him go off another guy the way Tsume was describing. They've seen him growl and even punch a guy if they tried making a move on Sakura but he had never gotten as bad as what his mother was saying.

"It's just part of being an alpha male and it's why I can't agree with Sakura going off on this mission with just you," She crossed her arms and looked at the blonde who now had a thoughtful look on her face and the smug look that was now on her son's face. "Of course is Kiba accompanies her I'm sure the elders won't have a problem with it."

"What?" The three ninjas looked up at the older woman in confusion. Where was she going with this?

Tsunade stopped holding her head and smiled. Finally they had come to a peaceful verdict. "That's an excellent idea. While the Inuzuka clan would look as Sakura going on this mission with only Ino as a sign of cheating but if Kiba goes along then he can vouch for her that she didn't perform any impure acts of cheating." She was able to explain the thinking of Tsume and she had to agree with the idea. This way Sakura could still go and get some experience in and not have to worry about her relationship coming to an end.

"No, it's not an excellent idea." Kiba couldn't believe his mother was actually thinking of sending them on this mission. Even if he did accompany her that didn't mean he wanted her to go. He can handle them going on a S-Ranked mission together but he wasn't sure if his psyche could handle this. "Ma, how can you even suggest this?"

"Because it's the only way to compromise," she smacked him on the head, getting annoyed with his behavior. "Ino is right. There may come a time when Sakura has to use her seduction skills to stall an enemy and she needs some form of practice."

"She can practice with me." He grumbled, holding his head in pain from the whack his mother had given him.

Tsume scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You turn into a love sick puppy the moment she enters a room." Her words made him, and Sakura, blush.

"I do not," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. So what if he got a little excited about seeing his girlfriend. His mother had explained that to him when he first started dating that he may get a little hyper when in the presences of the person he's with. She said it had to do with his heritage but now she was making fun of him for it.

"Kiba," Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, wanting to comfort him. She knew this whole situation was upsetting and she felt bad she was the cause of it but he had to understand that a part of her wanted to go on this mission. "I know you're upset but as a kunoichi there are duties I'm expected to perform. Even if I can't do them like the others there are still missions I'll have to accept and follow through with that you may not like." She needed to get him to understand that this was a part of who they were. They may not always like it but it was what they signed up for when they decided to become ninjas.

Kiba looked down at her, eyes full of emotions he was trying to keep down so not to cause a scene but it was hard. The woman he loved was about to go on a mission that usually involved having another male touch her and it made him mad with jealously. "I know, but I just can't accept the fact that you have to go out there and allow another guy to touch you." He was hers and she was his and he didn't want anyone else coming in the middle. He didn't do three-ways and he never would.

"Relax, Sakura isn't going to be doing anything," Tsuande handed them the scroll that contained the details for their mission. "A woman who owns a burlesque club has reported three of her dancers being kidnapped and drugged. The girls are injected with a serum that makes their bodies crave a male's genital and so far the three girls haven't been able to tell us everything about their kidnapper."

"So you want Sakura and I go in as dancers and try and catch the guy's attention?" Ino asked, reading over the scroll and ignoring the growls coming from the angry brunette.

"Not exactly." Tsunade grinned, folding her hands together to rest her chin on them. "Ino you will go in as a new dancer while Sakura and Kiba will do some recon. Kiba and Akamaru will act as guards while Sakura is a bartender. This way you two can gather information while Ino tries and attracts out culprit."

"Alright, that works for me." Ino was a little disappointed that Sakura would be playing a different role than her but she was glad that her friend was coming along with her nonetheless.

"I'm good with it." Sakura had no problems playing bartender. All those years of making medicines and combining different herbs actually made her a pretty good one.

"Fine." Kiba frowned but agreed with it. He still didn't like his girlfriend going off on this mission but at least he is going with her so he can make sure no one dares to try and touch his woman.

"Good," Tsunade was pleased that things had finally settled and they could get started. "The club isn't too far and if you hurry you should be able to make it by night fall. I expect a full report when you all get back."

"Yes ma'am." The three were dismissed from the office and hurried along to pack.

Tsume watched them go and when they finally left let out a long sigh and leaned against the desk. "How long do you think until they start fighting again?" she knew her son, he was stubborn and would try and make things go his way. Of course Ino was the very same way and when the two of them collided it was never pretty...or quiet.

Tsunade poured the both of them a drink. After all that screaming they deserved it. "I give them until they reach the gate before they start fighting and Sakura knocks them out." She knew her apprentice. She'll only put up with their bickering for so long before she smacks them a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

It hadn't taken them long to reach the club, although Sakura could have done without the constant bickering. It was a little after they left the village when Ino commented on the cute outfits they would be wearing which caused Kiba to get jealous and resulted in them fighting again. Sakura had only been able to deal with it for ten minutes before she screamed and smack both of them on their heads. She was getting annoyed with their fighting and proceed on ahead without them. They were able to catch up with her soon enough and tried the whole way to win her affection back. Only when they finally reached the club did she forgive them but she made them promise to stop fighting long enough for them to complete the mission. They agreed and the three of them met up with the owner of the club who told them the very same details Tsunade had told them. Miss Mai was the owner and she was worried for her girls and feared if they didn't catch the guy she would be forced to shut down her club. Their culprit would get the girls when they were alone and by the marks they found on the girls said they had been drugged but they couldn't identify what it was. The man seemed to go for the girls that stood out the most so Ino took the role of the lead perform while Sakura and Kiba dressed in normal working gear.

For Kiba he wore black pants and a black shirt with the clubs name on his back. Akamaru had been given a black bandana with the club's name to wrap around his neck for his own uniform. He and Akamaru would act as guards/bouncers to keep all the creeps and perverts out while they searched for anyone suspicious.

Sakura's outfit was like a regular bartender but it had more sex appeal. A tight white shirt that showed off her curves with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A black skirt that was just short enough to be sexy and leave an impression. Black heels that made her legs look fanatics with the straps ting around her ankles. For added effect she tied her hair up in a messy bun, some pieces falling out to give her a nice look of sophisticated but still sexy.

Seeing her in that outfit made Kiba's body come alive and once again he was cursing the universe for sending them on this mission. How was he supposed to concentrate on looking for the bad guy when he was distracted by her wearing such an outfit. It wasn't what he would call skimpy but it had the other male workers turning their heads to do a double-take and he didn't like it. Back in the village everyone knew she was dating him so no one dared to even take a second glance at her. But here in this club no one knew who she was and thought of her as free game. He growled into the night, his back against the wall as he peeked inside. He was set up outside with Akamaru but he kept peeking in to caught a glimpse of Sakura.

Akamaru whined at his master's behavior, butting his head against his hand. "I know boy, I need to relax." He sighed, running one hand through his hair. If he came out of this mission with his sanity still intact it would be a miracle. "Looks like the place will be opening soon. Akamaru do another check around back and see if anyone is trying to sneak in or hid something behind the dumpsters." His faith companion barked without any complainants and took off running to the other side of the building.

Kiba watched his best friend go and once he was out of sight let out another long sigh. He knew the mission and what they needed to do but he didn't like that he was positioned so far away from Sakura. He had hoped that as acting security it meant he would be allowed to stay inside to throw people out but no, he was forced to remain outside and away from where he really wanted to be. "You don't look happy," he looked over and saw her walking out the door and stood next to him, a smile on her face. "I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but at least I'm not wearing Ino's costume." They had all caught a glimpse of what Ino and the other girls would be wearing and they all agreed it resembled underwear more than a costume.

"I have no problems with you wearing that so long as it's only for me." He pulled her close, hands on her hips as he held her. He hadn't been able to hold her once since this whole thing started and he needed some form of affection if he was going to get through this.

Sakura giggled and ran a hand down his arm. She had to say his own uniform was having an effect on her as well. It may be a regular bouncer's uniform but it fit him perfectly, showing off his muscles in all the right places. She gulped as a pool of desire started to form. By the way his grip on her tightened and how he started to grind himself against her said that he smelt her desire. "This missions is going to be the death of me." He held her tighter as he spoke and she silently agreed. They were in a place that oozed with sexual desire and frustration and that was how the two of them have been feeling for months now.

"I think I have something that might help," she reached into her pocket and pulled out two silver rings. "Miss Mai gave them to me after she saw you pouting." She giggled, remember the look he had when she walked out in her outfit and how he appeared turned on but also upset. After a little talk she explained to Miss Mai about their relationship.

"I wasn't pouting," He didn't like her laughing at him or having someone make him sound like a spoiled child that was pouting over sharing a toy. Even though in a way he kind of was. "So what are these?" he picked up one silver band and examined it. Was it for their mission? Maybe it acted like a ninja tool or a communicator.

Sakura blushed, "It's supposed to be a wedding ring." She didn't miss the shocked look on his face. He seemed to stare at the ring and then at her. "Miss Mai says that if we wear these we shouldn't worry about anyone trying to bother us." She explained the talk she had with the club owner who had given her these fake rings for them to wear as a disguise to keep any would-be suitors away.

Kiba felt his own cheeks burn. "I see," he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. Looking down at her he noticed her own cheeks set ablaze from the blush of having someone give them wedding rings when they were in their current relationship. The Inuzuka clan didn't get engaged like other people. They didn't get down on one knee and give someone a ring. Instead they would mate with them, put a mark on their body to tell the world that their mate was theirs forever. He never saw any real point in buying a ring but he knew Sakura wanted to wear one when she got married, even if she didn't tell him. Clearing his throat once more he grabbed her left hand and smiled down at her confused yet hopefully look. He took the ring and placed it on her ring finger, admiring the way her eyes seemed to glow when he put it on her. Maybe getting a ring wouldn't be so bad if he could see her face light up like that again. "I do believe you're supposed to put on mine." He showed her his left hand and grinned.

Her hand grabbed his larger and slid the ring on. The silver color sticking out against his tan skin but seemed to fit right in place on his finger. She knew that in his family they didn't usually wear rings when a couple finally married and even she didn't wear one if they did get married she was happy to be wearing one now. Even if it was only for disguise she would cherish this forever. "And with this we're now playing the part of husband and wife." He voice was soft, cheeks turning as pink as her hair but she didn't care. She was too caught up in this moment to even care about being on a mission.

Kiba chuckled, wrapping his arms behind her and bringing her back into his hold. "Sounds good to me." He whispered, kissing her soon after. He stuck his tongue in her mouth instantly and let his hands roam free on her body, her doing the very same. This mission would be a test for them. They were in a place where people came to release their pent of desires and now they would pretending to act as a married couple. It almost seemed like the universe was mocking them, putting them in a position like this where they had to focus on one thing but couldn't because all they could think of was each other.

"It's time to get started." Miss Mai stuck her head out the door and stopped them before they could go any further. She had seen them making out from inside and gave them some time together but it was time for the club to open and she needed everyone to be in their positions and get ready.

The two broke away from each other and only when they stopped kissing did they see just how they looked. Sakura's hands were going up his shirt and were placed just below his chest. Kiba's hands were wrapped around the back of her neck and the other was on her ass, pulling the skirt as if he was about to pull it up. They didn't even realize just how far they had been going until they were interrupted.

Clearing her throat Sakura stepped out of his embrace but kept hold of his hand. "I have to go." She sighed. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to continue what they were doing and not stop until they were so tired they couldn't do anything more but pass out from exhaustion. She knew she was ready for them but she didn't know if her was.

Kiba was right there with her. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to take her off into the woods and take her right then and there. He held himself back, reminding himself that while he may be ready he didn't know if she was. "Hurry back." He kissed her hand and let her go back inside. Once this mission was over he was going to have a talk with her about their relationship. They were getting closer to taking that final step and had to better one-hundred percent sure that she was ready to become his wife. But for now he would stand watch and keep an eye out for their guy, occasionally his focus would go to the ring that was on his finger and he grinned. He was starting to like the idea of a ring more and more.

Sakura felt like she was walking with legs made of jelly. Their make-out session left her body feeling hot and weak and she was forced to lean against the bar to rest so she could get herself back to normal. Eyes drifting down to the silver band that was on her finger and smiled. She didn't mind when her legs turned to jelly or when her body was burning from desire or when all she could think about was him kissing her. She loved all those things because only Kiba could make her feel those things. They had both dated previously before getting together but she had never once felt the way she does now that she's with him. She's only gone out with three men, one was a doctor from the hospital but all they could talk about was medicine and wounds so they ended their relationship on peaceful terms after going out for three months. The other had been a Jounin that she had been assigned to work with and that relationship had only lasted a month because the guy was so focused on trying to behave like a muscle-bound idiot. Their breakup wasn't as nice as the one she had before and to this day he still glares at her when he sees her. It was only when she started dating Kiba did she see a difference in their relationship. When she was with him she felt things that the other guys hadn't been able to make her feel. She still didn't know how to properly explaining the feeling but it was only Kiba who could make her feel it so she was happy with that for now. Maybe one day she could figure out what it was but for now she would just enjoy being with the man she loved.

"Not even five minutes into the job and already you two can't keep your hands off each other." She jumped at the sound of Ino's voice. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed her best friend walking up to her. _"How is she comfortable in that outfit?" _she was still amazed that Ino was able to move around without appearing totally uncomfortable.

Ino's outfit was a purple corset that seemed just a little bit too tight, with her boobs almost jumping out and hugging her hips. She had long black stockings on that went up to her thighs that were attached to a hook from the corset. Black heels with little devil wings as deign in purple rhinestones downed her feet while her hands had long fuchsia gloves and a black and purple fedora sat on top of her head that for once didn't have her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing more make-up than either of them would have liked but it would definitely capture the attention of everyone in the club. Dark eye shadow, long fake eyelashes, and pink lipstick made up her face in a tasteful look but was still too much use of makeup in their opinion. "Miss Mai told me you guys seemed lost in your own world of seduction," she picked up the boa that was beside her and wrapped it around her friend, leaning in close to whisper, "See, I told you this mission would do you some good." She laughed when she saw the bright red face of her best friend but her laughing stopped when she felt staring at her. It didn't take her long to see Kiba glaring at her from outside and looking annoyed. "I swear he gets jealous over every little thing." She added, letting go of Sakura to go backstage and grumbling to herself.

"Ladies, I would like to have you attention," Miss Mai walked out onto the stage, microphone in her hand as she drew the attention of everyone at the club. "I know you're scared but be assured that the ninjas of Konoha have offered their protection and won't rest until they capture the pervert who is attacking our girls." Cheers could be heard all over the club and the three ninjas felt a little nervous. They really hoped their culprit showed up tonight or else who knows how long they would be here.

After giving another speech Miss Mai stepped off the stage and gave everyone the ok to open the club. Neon signs started to glow and in a matter of minutes people started showing up and waiting anxiously to get in. Kiba had been doing his job with Akamaru, smelling for anything that could smell like the guy they were looking for. They knew he would come into the club with drugs to get the girls so he was searching for a scent that would seem different from the rest but all he could smell was desire and frustration. Honestly it was starting to make him sick to his stomach.

"Hey, check out the new bartender." As he had been checking guys to make sure they didn't have anything weird on them, and a few of them did. He had already made three guys leave for carrying weird objects on them. Nothing like what they were looking for but Miss Mai had made it clear she didn't want guys coming in with cameras or any weird sex toys. He heard a conversation that made him glad he was made a bouncer.

"She's pretty hot." The other guy grinned to his friend as they were waiting in line to get in and stared ahead to see Sakura pouring drinks for the guest.

"Miss Mai doesn't like us messing with her girls but I wonder if she'll be ok if we hook up with her bartender?"

"She looks pretty innocent. I'm betting she's still a virgin."

"Well after a few rounds with us I'm betting she won't be as pure anymore."

Their laughter filled the air, making Kiba's blood boil. He let the guy he had been checking go in before marching up to the two men and growled. They noticed him right away and wanted to snap back at him for growling but by the looks of fear on their faces they understood just who was the alpha around here. "She's mine." He didn't hesitate to send the two men flying and was pleased to see that he knocked them out. Turning back to face the line of guys that wanted to come in he gave them all a menacing glare and made sure he to put these guys in their place. "The bartender in there is my wife and if any of you guys wanna mess with her then you gotta go through me first." He growled once more, cracking his knuckles and grinned when they all cowered in fear. One of the perks of being an alpha male is the ability to put others in their place when they tried stepping out of line and going after what was his. "Now that we have that all cleared up, let's get back to business." Everyone was much more cooperative with him now as he did his checks and they went inside like good little boys and if they went to the bar they kept their eyes to themselves and quickly ran right back to their seats. He was pleased with himself and grinned when he saw Sakura looking at him and shaking her head, but an amused smile was on her face so he knew he wasn't in trouble. _"Looks like she figured me out." _He had a feeling she would and didn't mind. She wasn't angry with him and he got to keep all the creeps away from his woman. _"My wife..." _his mind kept replaying back to the two guys and what he said. How easy it was for him to say she was his wife and how nice it felt when the word rolled off his tongue. It felt almost right to say those words and once more his mind thought back to their relationship and the talk he wanted to have with her. He seemed closer to being ready than ever before. Maybe after going out for a bit longer and planning they would finally do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura sighed, rubbing her head with one hand from the loud music that was making her head start to pound. In the beginning drink orders had been flying and she had been rushing to prepare everything but now that the show had started everyone was in their seats and it didn't look like they would be moving anytime soon. She had noticed in the beginning the guys had no problems checking her out but soon they started avoiding looking at her entirely. She had a feeling she knew why and turned to look at Kiba through the door, shaking her head at his grinning face but she couldn't keep the smile from forming. Sometimes his jealously could be a little overactive but other times it just made him cute.

Standing by the bar she felt a little lonely by herself. Most of the girls were dancing, with a few that were acting as waitresses but even they were standing off to the side. No one would be ordering until the show was over so they had a break. She was in the back of the club while everyone else was in the front and watching the show. She had to admit the dancing was fun to watch, the girls all performed with such confidence and grace that it was mesmerizing. Even Ino seemed to be enjoying herself as she took center stage and showed off her body that took years of ninja training, and dieting, to get. The guys all seemed to love how she seemed more flexible than other girls and were cheering with every step she made. _"This will send her ego up a notch." _She laughed and shook her head. As if her best friend needed another reason to show off. Taking her eyes off the dancing she turned to look at Kiba, he had come inside after the club was fully packed, Akamaru had remained outside to keep watch and because it was too loud inside for his sensitive ears to handle. Kiba was leaning against the door, arms crossed as he watched the girls dancing and a part of her was a little annoyed. She didn't want him looking at the others girls because she wanted his attention to be on her. She knew she probably sounded petty but she couldn't stop the jealously that was forming in her chest. She had been fully ready to leave the bar and give him a piece of her mind when Miss Mai came over and she stopped herself. They were on a mission and they had to behave in a proper manner. This wasn't the time for her jealously.

"I must say you got yourself a fine young man." Miss Mai leaned over the bar, arm propped up to rest her cheek in.

Sakura could only nod, her jealously still in effect. "I suppose." She mumbled, cleaning a glass and giving herself a mental pep talk. She didn't really have a right to be mad at him for watching when she herself had been doing the exact same thing. Although for her watching was a different story but she had to be calm about it before starting a pointless argument.

Miss Mai could only laugh at the girl's obvious jealously. "You know most of the guys in here have no problems showing off their arousal to the girls but your guy doesn't even seem to be twitching down there." She gestured over and Sakura followed her gaze. In her jealous haze she hadn't noticed that Kiba's body wasn't even reacting to the sexual moves that the groups was performing. He was merely standing there, arms crossed, a blank expression on his face as he watched the girls. He wasn't watching for the entertainment but just to pass the time. In fact he looked almost bored standing there by himself and a wave of joy flowed through her. She didn't have a need to be jealous because like her Kiba only felt those types of feelings for her.

Sensing her gaze he turned to look in her direction, a grin forming on his face as he sent her a wink. He seemed to have more fun watching her clean glasses then watching the group of girls on stage. _"He might not be that way if I was doing those moves." _She was willing to bet a whole years paycheck that if she got in those outfits and performed that way for him he would be as hyper active as puppy getting a new toy.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Indeed she was. She had the greatest boyfriend in the world and sending a wink over herself, she was intent on showing him just how happy she was to have him by her side.

"Before you two go off and have your own little love fest would you mind taking out the trash? It's starting to pile up and usually after the first half of the show everyone starts ordering again." Miss Mai explained. The first half of the show would last for about another ten minutes and then the girls would take a break. It was around then that everyone would order or dispose of the drinks and food they had.

"Got it," Sakura agreed, sending Kiba a sign that she would return shortly. By the look in his eyes he got the message and would be waiting for her to return. Humming to herself she stepped out with the bag of trashed and took in the quiet night. The club walls were soundproof so you couldn't hear any of the music from inside. Dumping the bag in the dumpster she turned to get back into the club and see Kiba but was stopped by a guy leaving through the back door, bottle of beer in his hand as he swayed back and forth. He was mumbling to himself and took another swig of the beer in his hand, it was painfully obvious that was drunk. "Sir, you'll have to go back inside. No one is allowed out here."

He turned his attention to her and grinned. "A talking cotton candy. How funny." He laughed, leaning against the wall to support himself during his laughing fit.

Sakura groaned and was slightly offended. _"Is that what people really see when they look at me drunk?" _she couldn't help but think back to the few times her friends had gotten completely wasted and would start laughing whenever she came into view. "Come on, let's go back inside and I'll call you a ride home." She slung his arm around her shoulder and proceed to drag him back to the club.

"You're so sweet, just like cotton candy." He mumbled, moving himself closer to her and she fought against the desire to push him away.

"That's nice of you to say but I-!" She gasped, body tensing up immediately when she felt something piercing her skin. Eye darting to her side and saw a needle sticking out of her shoulder, a green liquid going inside her body making her dropped to her knees. She started to shake, not from the cold but from the sudden heat that was taking over her body. _"Damn it, I was too careless." _She glared up at the man, green eyes watching as he stopped his drunk facade and stared down at her shaking form.

"I must admit I was debating if I should go after you or the blonde but when I saw your pink hair I just had to know if the carpets matched the drapes," He kneeled down in front of her, wrapping a finger in her hair. "You really know how to entice men. Even that bouncer couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"W-We're married." She had to keep herself from shaking and focus on fighting this man. He was the one going around drugging women and there was no way she was going to let him make her his next victim.

Said man scoffed, "I don't think so. I saw you two outside and exchanging rings. It may fool the others but not me." He placed his other hand on her thigh, fingering running up and down on her exposed skin.

_"Bastard!" _She needed to get her body back to normal before this guy could go any further with his plan. She focused on sending her chakra through her system to fight back against the drug but it was having no effect. _"Why...?" _

"Don't bother using your chakra," his words made her gasp and sent a sliver of fear through her. "I knew you guys were ninjas the moment you came to the club. I've run into them enough times to be able to recognize them easily." he continued to play with her hair, grin widening with every passing second at her helpless form.

"Why are you doing this?" her chakra was useless but that didn't mean she was giving up. First she needed to get some information about him and then once she the heat subsided she would punch his face in and then run inside to get Kiba and Ino.

The man only shrugged, his hand now moving to her cheek. "At first I just wanted to mess around with the girls. You see I love how flexible they are, makes fooling around in bed a lot more fun," his words sent a wave of disgust through her. This guy was only after one thing and that was to make himself feel good. He didn't care what happened to anyone else. "After a while I got bored but I knew if I kept at it then they would have to send a kunoichi here and the thought of fucking someone like that just makes me hard instantly." It was sad but true. She noticed his member was already standing up and a bulge was forming at his pants. "So what do you say we stop this chitchat and get right down to business."

"I'd rather die." If she had only two choices and they were sleeping with him and dying she would choose death. There was no ways he would ever willing let him to anything to her.

He laughed at her, hand no cupping her chin and making her leaning forward. "You don't have much of a choice. That drug was made to keep your mind focused on only one thing and that's me slamming my dick into your body. You won't be able to focus on anything else for the next couple of hours." He slammed his mouth onto hers, not giving her a chance to reply back and pushed her down on the ground. Hands roaming her body and ripping open her blouse and hiking up her skirt.

Sakura felt tears fall from her eyes. This isn't how she wanted to lose her virginity. She wanted her first time to be with Kiba, not some creep who could only get with girls by drugging them. But as much as she wanted to fight him her body wouldn't stop shaking from the effects the drug was having on her. Heat was spread all through her body, making it shake uncontrollably and her chakra wouldn't work no matter how much she tried to use it. She was trapped. She felt her body become hotter with every passing second but she noticed something strange. She didn't feel herself getting wet. He was touching her in all the places Kiba does but her body wasn't reacting the same way. In fact she didn't feel anything down there. All she felt was his member rubbing up against her and by the moister he seemed to have cum already. _"Pervert." _She hated what he was doing to her. Even if her body wasn't reacting she still couldn't move. The drug may not be turning her on but it was making her body have a reaction. She couldn't move and was forced to sit there and have him touch her, his tongue running all over her mouth in a sloppy kiss. He was making such weird noises that it made her sick to her stomach.

Only Kiba was able to make her lose herself when it came to kissing and this guy couldn't even come close to that feeling. _"That's it." _She finally knew what it was that Kiba made her feel. As weird as it sound he made her feel turned on. When she was with the other guys or even around other males she never felt her body stir alive like it does when she's with him. It wasn't like she didn't do anything with the others. She had some make-out sessions with previous boyfriends, sometimes even going as far as touching each other but none of them made her feel the way Kiba did. His touch set her body ablaze with desire and love. He was the only one who could make her feel that way and no one, not even this creep's drug, could make her body feel that. _"Time to put an end to this creep once and for all." _Her chakra may not be working the way she wanted to but her mind and body were fully aware that this guy was not the man she loved. This time inside of using her chakra to expel the drug she sent it to her body and was able to punch the guy off and grinned at the blood that was now dripping down his face. She had broken his nose and knocked a few teeth out with that blow and left a nice dent in the club's brick wall. She was very proud of the damage she done but she had hoped to have done more. She had wanted to knock him out but with the reaction her body was having she couldn't properly use her chakra as well as she wanted too.

"The fuck!" he spat, spitting out blood and teeth, hand holding his broken nose. "How the hell did you do that? The drug should be making you feel only lust at my touch."

She sat up, arms wrapped around her chest to keep herself covered and to once again keep her body from shaking. "All your little drug did was make me have a reaction. It didn't turn me on and neither did you. Only one man can make me feel that way and you don't even begin to compare to him."

"You damn bitch," he grabbed a metal pipe, standing up and glared in rage at her shaking form. "I'll kill you!" he ran at her, pipe in hand and thoughts of beating her until she's wasn't recognizable formed in his mind.

Sakura sat there and waited for him to get closer. She couldn't move her body properly because of the drug but she could still defend herself. She would fight him and she would be damned if she let him beat her. Fist raised and ready to defend herself, she waited for him to get in range but he was sent flying to the ground before he could even touch her. "Kiba." She was so glad to see him but he didn't look as happy as she did.

His claws were out, teeth bared, and growls escaping him making him appear more animalistic than human. He glared down at the man and when he saw the man trying to get back up he kicked his head, sending him flying once again. He was now crawling away in fear but Akamaru stopped him by biting down on his leg and making him cry out. "You have some nerve touching her like that," he didn't even blink as he slammed his foot down the man's member, making him scream into the night and Sakura couldn't help but wince. By the sheer force she could only assume that his special place was now broken. "She is my woman and you dared to put your filthy hands on her." He kicked him again, this time hitting the ribs and a loud crack could be heard. He leaned over the man, baring his teeth once more and showing him just how angry he made the Inuzuka become. "I'll teach you to never put your hands on another woman ever again. But first I'll make sure that any thoughts of touching my mate are erased from you entirely." He proceeded to beat him, making the man cry out in pain and beg for mercy. Akamaru had finally let go and moved towards Sakura, licking her face to comfort her. He whined at how her body was behaving, he could smell that she was in distress and the nin-dog hoped there was something they could do to help her.

However Sakura wasn't even paying attention to her body anymore. Her eyes couldn't leave the sight of Kiba beating the guy. He didn't even seem to hear the pleas of mercy that were coming, his focus was on punishing the man that had violated her.

_"As an alpha if he sees another man trying to take away his mate his instincts will kick in and he'll go into a blind rage. We don't know how he'll react but we do know he won't stop until her decided the man is no longer a threat to him or his mate."_

Tsume's words rang in her head. Kiba had seen what this man had tried to do to her and now he had gone into that blind rage that they had been warned about. Now he wouldn't stop until he felt the man was no longer a threat. But even after the man had passed out from the beating Kiba was still hitting him, making his unconscious body twitch with every strike. She hated the man and everything he had done but he didn't deserve to die, not like this. "Kiba, stop it." She ran forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her cheek against his. "You've done it. You stopped him. He won't bother us anymore so you don't have to continue." She needed to make him understand that the man could no longer do anything to her. He had won and she wanted him to stop before he beat the man to death.

"He touched you," he growled, body shaking in rage and fists ready to make another impact on the man's body. "He put his hands on you. He kissed you and tried to take you away from me."

She could hear in his voice the rage he was holding back so he could speak with her. He was so angry that someone else had done such things to her that it seemed almost unbearable to let him live. But it wasn't their job to decide this man's fate. They may have killed others before but this man was not the same as the others. He may be a criminal but nothing like the people they have come in contact with. "I know what he did but it didn't work," she turned him around so he could face her. He had to see that she was fine and to leave the man alone. "His drug didn't do anything but make my body have a reaction. He wasn't able to make me feel that way," she brought his hand and placed it over her heart. "The way you make me feel." Only when his hand made contact with her skin did she feel the burning desire that their attacker tried to make her feel.

He didn't say anything at first. He stared at her, eyes roaming her body, checking for any signs of injuries or marks that may have been caused. The worst of the damage was her ripped shirt but even after seeing no signs of injuries didn't help calm his anger. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his hold and held tight as his own body began to shake. He felt himself calming down once she was back in his arms, the place where she belonged.

He didn't know what had happened to him. All he could see was red and was consumed with the thoughts about what that made had tried doing to her. Was this what his mother had been talking about when she said he would go into a state of blind rage if anyone tried to do that to Sakura? He gulped down the wave of shame that wanted to take over. He didn't want to feel bad about hurting the guy, he wanted to feel good that he stopped him from attacking her but even now as he felt the man's blood on his hand shame sweep through him. As he held Sakura in his arms he made sure to keep his hands balled into fists so not to touch her and stain her with the blood. "I couldn't stop myself. I just saw him touching you, smelt him on you that I couldn't stop myself from hitting him. I hate him for touching you. I hate him for attacking you. I hate that he tried to take you away from me."

Sakura could only smile and put her hands on his cheeks. "No one will ever be able to do that. I'm yours." She pressed her lips against his and the two kissed. This was not how they wanted the mission to go done but now it was over and they were together. They loved each other and no one could ever separate them.


	6. Chapter 6

After calming themselves down Kiba wiped the blood off his hands as much as he could before handing Sakura his shirt for her to wear. It fit her like a dress and was able to cover her up so no one could see her exposed skin. He wasn't sure if he would able to handle it if another man saw her that way. His rage still hadn't left him, which was why he threw the man in the club in a rough manner and told Miss Mai they had caught the guy. They had all washed up in the club's showers to wash away any blood or scents that was left over from the attack. But even after showering he could still detect the man's smell coming off Sakura and he hated it. She had tried her hardest to get the scent off her and she had done a pretty good job but he could still smell the other man's scent. He had stuck close to her as they headed home, not once leaving her side for any reason. It was only when they returned home and reported their mission did he finally leave. He needed to calm himself down before he did something he regretted. He and Akamaru had returned home to find his family waiting for him to deliver the news. He told them every detail, his rage coming back and causing him to rip apart the living room couch and break the table in the kitchen. After being hit on the head his mother had been able to help him calm down, telling him everything he needed to hear. They had left to go by new furniture while he and Akamaru went upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

It had been three days since the mission happened and Sakura was still in the hospital because of how much of a reaction her body had. He hated that he couldn't go see her but the Hokage said if he did anything that could get her excited before the drug was completely out of her system it could cause her body harm. So he kept himself busy with training and with other things. He and his teammates had gone shopping in a few stores to help him take his mind off of what happened and he had to say it had worked and he had gotten the one thing he knew that would make it all better. But even with his newly brought present he still missed seeing his girlfriend. The last time he had seen her she still had the other man's scent on her and he hadn't been able to hold her for three days. It felt like he was going through withdrawal.

He knew he was possessive of Sakura. It had become common knowledge to everyone in the village that he liked being with her every moment he could and that he didn't like others touching her. He had gotten so used to everyone knowing about them that he hadn't even thought about what could happen if they went some place where their relationship wasn't known. He had nearly lost it when he saw the man going after his woman. He knew they were going after a pervert but he never thought twice about the guy going after Sakura because she wasn't a dancer. After they returned to the village Tsuande had been able to treat Sakura for the drug that was still in her system. While her body had stopped shaking enough for her to return home she was still having a reaction and she had to be treated. It was why he was currently at home instead of with her at the hospital. A big part of him wanted to stay by her side the whole time but another part of him knew he had to let Tsunade heal her and she wouldn't be able to do that properly with him breathing down their necks.

"This sucks." He groaned, throwing his pillow over his face and hoping it would allow him to forget everything that had happened.

"Well someone's not a happy." He jumped up when he heard her voice and smiled as he saw her coming through the door. "It's a good thing Akamaru knows how to open doors or else I would have been standing outside for hours." She giggled, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kiba didn't pay attention to her joke, instead pulling her down onto the bed with him and held tight. "I knew going on that mission was a bad idea." He mumbled into her hair, nose smelling only her scent now. The man's scent was finally gone from her and he was glad. To be able to hold her in his arms again and smell only her scent was like a miracle. He had been craving her for days and having her back made his heart swell with joy.

"Are you still upset about what happened?" she asked, arms wrapping themselves around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. She had missed him just as much as he missed her. It felt weird not having him with her when he was in the village.

"Of course, I am. Aren't you?" he didn't know how anyone could not be angry after what they had gone through.

Sakura didn't deny that she wasn't angry. Actually she was still pretty upset and felt a little scared that things had gotten as far as they. She never imagined Ino's theory would come true. She had been captured by the enemy and she didn't know how to defend herself during that time. Her body had not been functioning properly because of the drug and because she had not gone through the training the other kunoichi have gone through. They train their bodies to overcome and become accustom to drugs that can make their bodies turn against them. "I am but I'm wondering about other things." She was still upset over the attack but she found it hard to focus when her thoughts were on another matter. Would the elders of the Inuzuka clan view this incident as a sign of betrayal? She hoped they didn't. She didn't want to be separated from him. She tighten her hold on him, the fear of losing him over this frightened her.

Kiba knew her fears because he had them as well. He had been worried what the elders may think but after talking with his mother he was reassured that their relationship would not end. "Don't worry. Ma said that the elders won't be upset because you fought against the drug and didn't let yourself get consumed by lust." He had to say that was one part of the mission that he liked. Even though she had been drugged she hadn't fallen victim to the effects drug and didn't feel anything towards the man that had attacked her.

"That's not true," she needed to set a few things straight. The elders would probably have a talk with the two of them and they needed to have all the facts. "It's true my body had a reaction to it but never once did I feel any type of lust or desire for that man. All I felt was disgust at every touch." She explained what she had felt when he started violating her. Not even when he had touched her in certain places did she feel any part of her body start to be consumed with desire. "Lady Tsunade said if a person's feelings are strong enough not even the most powerful jutsu can affect them." She had told him what her mentor had told her. It was because of her feelings for Kiba that she had been able to fight the drug and she wanted him to know that.

Kiba was stunned. Truly stunned. She had fought off the drug that was supposed to make her body feel nothing but lust because of her feelings for him. He couldn't keep the grin from forming on his face as he pulled her close, their faces just inches apart. "I love you."

Sakura had no problems being held this way and smiled at his confession. "I love you too."

They kissed soon after their confession, their body coming in closer as they held onto one another. The kiss started out sweet but soon their mouths opened and their tongues met, causing them to moan at the contact. They hadn't seen each other for three days and they missed being like this. Kiba was on top, one hand on her hip and the other pulling up her shirt and cupping her breast. A breathless moan escaped Sakura as his hand held her, his fingers playing with her nipple through her bra. She started to shake her hips against his member that was now hard and used her hands to unzip his jacket, throwing it off his body. They both couldn't stop the wave of pleasure that hit them when they started their usual routine but something about this time was different. Their bodies were much hotter and craving more than just a dry hump.

They were ready.

Without saying anything the removed each other's articles of clothing with ease. Kiba all but ripping her clothes off her body while she effortlessly pulled off his shirt and pulled down both his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. The laid there, completely naked and staring at the other. They have been naked many times before but something about this time was different. They were different. As they worked on pleasuring the other their minds couldn't help but wonder where this would lead them. They knew what was coming up and a part of them was still concerned what this action could mean for them. Even as they laid there, coming down from the high of climaxing and panting their minds thought of them and their relationship. They were scared but they never wanted to be separated ever again.

Kiba brought over her naked body, letting her head rest on his chest as he reached and placed a ring on her left ring finger. "Marry me."

Sakura had to stop herself from jumping in shock. Her eyes glued to the ring that was now on her finger. A sliver ring with a diamond in the middle with two rubies on either side and small pink diamonds surrounding the rubies. A ring that made up the two of them perfect. It brought tears to her eyes but it also brought a smile onto her face. "Yes."

For a moment all they did was hold each other. They wanted to cherish this moment for as long as they could. After months of fighting their feelings and doubts they had finally accepted what they had. Their love was not like the rest, it had already formed into an unbreakable bond that could never be broken. They may be young but they were in love and they wanted to be together, forever.

Rolling on top of her Kiba gave her lips a sweet kiss and placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were finally ready to become mates.

With a thrust he entered her. He howled as her tight walls wrapped themselves around his member. He pushed himself in deeper, ripping apart the barrier and saw blood begin to drip down his member and onto his bed sheets. With this they were no longer virgins and were now starting off on the path to becoming mates. The moister and heat that he felt was incredible, he never felt anything so amazing before in his life. He started thrusting, her walls held tight to his member but he was still able to pull himself out and then slam himself back in. He could hear her moans, her soft whimpers as she urged him on. Kiba tightened his hold on her body as he picked up his speed, loving the feeling and the friction he felt with every moment as he pulled in and out of her body. As an Inuzuka he was only allowed one mate and he couldn't imagine ever performing this act with anyone else other than her.

Sakura felt the same as him. Her hands held tight to his body, one hand holding his hair for added support as the other was making claw marks on his back. She hoped she wasn't hurting him but he didn't seem to notice. He was thrusting into her so fast she didn't think she could keep up but somehow she was. Her hips were following along with his speed and with every thrust he did she couldn't stop the moans escaping her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out when he went deeper into her body and if possible seemed to grow in size as well. Her moans turned into cries of pleasure as she felt him get bigger inside of her. His growls told her what he was feeling, the pleasure that was skyrocketing through their bodies was so strong. All thought months of just getting by with dry humps and small sessions could never compare to what they were doing right now.

The pleasure was intense and their bodies were moving so much they were making the bed creaked. But they didn't care. Let the whole village hear them for all they cared. Their attention was on each other. Their eyes stayed open the whole time, watching as they moved in time with each other, pants and moans escaping them with every swift but powerful motion. They never felt anything like this when they were trying to subdue their desire before. What they felt now couldn't be compared to anything they ever felt before and that only made their desire for one another grow even stronger. They held tight to each other, riding it all out together as time seemed to stop for them, letting them savor more and more of their moment. But even they had limits and their climax was coming. Kiba pulled her arms, making it so that she was now sitting on top of his member, driving it deeper inside and felt her womb. His arms wrapped around her body, bringing her down harder on his member that was pulsating from being inside her body. Sakura eagerly bounced up and down to feel more of him, her moans coming out louder than ever.

They finally came. The climax hit them with such force it seemed unreal. Kiba felt his member twitch just before pouring his semen into her body, spilling so much that it was starting to leak out of her along with her juices that was running down both of their legs. Just as they started to come down from their high he bit down on her neck, chakra pouring out of his mouth and into the wound he had created. With his right hand he brought her head down and signaled for her to do the same before they finished. She didn't argue and bit down on his neck as well, pouring in her chakra and the mere action of them doing this caused them to climax once more. His sperm flew into her, filling her to the brim with his seeds.

It was only when they fell down on the bed in complete exhaustion did he remove himself from her warmth, making her moan at the feeling and watched as his sperm was spilling out of her. He had never seen a sight more beautiful and was mesmerized by the scene that was before him. "Finally," he mumbled, kissing her forehead and brought her back into his embrace. "You're finally mine." He never imagined he'd feel this way. He knew once he mated he would feel joy but he never thought he would feel content. He was happy that she was finally his and now because of his mark she would never leave him. They could finally be together forever.

Sakura liked the sound of that and happily returned the embrace. "And you're mine." She was now Kiba's mate and he was hers. They were bound together through the chakra they poured into the other. She had been told that by doing so was the same as creating an eternal promise that could never be broken. She would be with him until it was their time to leave this world.

"About damn time," he snuggled into her, not being able to get enough of her and her new scent. Before her scent had always pleased him but now it was so addicting he couldn't imagine going a day without smelling it. Now it was no longer just her scent but theirs. "I've been wanting to make you mine for a long time now." He had been waiting anxiously for the day when he could mark her as his mate. Even with his doubts he had still been waiting, but he was glad that he did wait. It gave him time to realize that even with his mark there would be others who wouldn't recognize their relationship without a ring. It had taken the recent mission to make him understand this. He liked the idea of having a symbol other than his mark that showed the world that she was his woman and it was going to stay that way.

Sakura couldn't agree with him more. It really was about time they finally took this step. They had been so worried by pointless doubts they hadn't realized what they were missing. "I wanted the same thing and now we don't have to worry about it anymore. We can finally be together forever." She rest her head in the crock of his neck, one hand resting on his chest just above his heart.

They just laid there, wrapped in the blankets holding each other. They talked about a few subjects but most of them had to deal with their engagement and all the plans they had to make.

"I think a fall wedding would be nice." She said, thinking of all the dresses she would be trying on.

"I'm good with that so long as Akamaru gets to be the ring bearer." He had no problems with any season their wedding would be held in so long as his dog would be in the wedding party.

"But of course. It wouldn't be the same without him." She loved that big dog just as much as she loved his master.

"I saw we should name one of our kids after Akamaru since he's going to be their uncle." He liked the idea of naming one of their sons after his faithful and loyal best friend.

"Maybe, but I have a few other name ideas I'd like to try first." While she loved the big dog she wasn't sure about naming one of her kids after him.

"Alright, I think I can settle for that." Maybe he could get one of his kids to name their companion after his.

"How many do you want?" she had always wanted a big family herself. Being an only child it got lonely growing up and if her kids got bullied, heaven forbid, they would always have their siblings to turn to for support.

"As many as possible." He wanted a big family himself and he wanted to try for as many as they could.

They continued on talking, planning out their life and imaging what it would be like once they were finally married and starting their new life together as husband and wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura let out a soft hum as she sat at the same cafe with her friends just days before she went out on her very first seduction mission. Ino had felt bad about her getting attacked, she felt she was somewhat responsible for it happening, so she had taken Sakura out for a girls day. She had agreed but she couldn't stay out for too long. She was meeting up with Kiba later so they could go talk to her parents. Last night was their first night together and it had been just as great as they both had been dreaming about. After they finished talking about some of their future plans they went right back to business again and again and again. It wasn't until his mother came banging on the door, demanding they stop did they finally leave the bedroom and announced their engagement to the clan. That had been a couple of hours ago and she had wanted to tell her parents about her engagement right away but they weren't home so they went to see Tsunade and inform her. The Hokage had been happy for them and sent Kiba and what he called a scavenger hunt for old documents about the mating ritual. Because she was not born an Inuzuka they would have to perform the ceremony differently. In the original ritual both the mates and their companions would be in the ceremony but because she had no companion they needed to do the ceremony to fit her. So he was sent back to his house to look for those documents that would explain how a mating ceremony can be performed with a non-Inuzuka while she headed into town.

She had been hoping to grab a few ingredients for dinner but Ino had caught sight of her and now she was back in the cafe with her three friends. "You really don't have to feel so bad." she reassured her best friend that she was fine and held no ill-feelings towards her. "You couldn't have predicted that the guy would go after me and besides you were right," she looked down at her hands, eyes going to the shiny diamond ring that was glistening in the light of the sun. "I have no experience in those types of situation. You guys know how to fight against those types of drugs but I couldn't do anything. I doubt I'll ever go on a seduction mission ever again but I know anything can happen on a routine mission." She knew Kiba would never allow her to go on a seduction mission ever again. Not after what happened last time and now that they were getting married he would probably monitor what missions she went on and with who. Of course she wasn't going to let him control her life. If there was a mission she wanted to go on then he would just have to deal with it. "Which is why I asked Lady Tsuande to give me some extra training for those situation." She told them her decision. She had talked with Kiba about it and he had agreed. Anything could happen to them when out on a job and they had to be prepared. So after talking with both his mother and the Hokage they had come up with a training schedule for when she would start her training. Thankfully the elders saw this new training not as a sign of betrayal but as a positive thing and now it seems they may have other Inuzuka women participate in the training.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was really scared when you and Kiba came in dragging that guy. I don't think I've ever seen the guy look so angry before." Ino had thought back to how the Inuzuka had appeared when he walked into the club with the unconscious criminal in his hands. He had thrown him at Miss Mai right in the middle of her number and it caused a big fuss after he announced who he was. After that they closed the club early so the authorizes could come and take him away while they packed up to head home. The whole time she noticed Kiba sticking close to her best friend and looking ready to explode at any second.

"Were the elders upset over what happened?" Hinata asked, concerned that the attack may have put her friend's relationship in jeopardy.

"No, not at all," Sakura told them and they all sighed in relief. They had all been worried about that one factor. "Actually because of that the elders have started thinking about allowing some of the women to accompany others to get more experience in case something like this ever happens again." She had to said that it felt good that they had been able to make some changes to the clan. The elders had praised her for not falling victim to the drug and they figured if a non-mated Inuzuka could withstand the drug then so could the others in their clan.

"Seems like Kiba has a lot to handle when he takes over the clan." Tenten sent her friend a playful wink. She was so glad with how things turned out for them.

"Speaking of," Ino leaned across the table in Sakura's direction, a wide grin on her face. "Tell us, Sakura. Why is it that you have a diamond ring on your left hand?" she pointed to the ring that had caught her attention immediately. She had wanted to start asking questions right away but first she had to make sure that everything was ok with her friend.

Sakura grinned right back, using her left hand to fix her hair and making sure everyone could see the piece of jewelry. "I think you know perfectly well why it's there." She grinned and the squealed, all of them jumping up to hug and congratulate her.

"It's about time," Ino was so happy for her best friend and already was making plans to the bachelorette party and the wedding.

"Looks like Kiba finally wised up." Tenten grinned, thinking about ordering some celebratory cakes for her friend.

"I knew Kiba would ask you." Hinata knew very well how deep her teammate's feelings ran for the pinkette and she was so glad to hear that they would finally be married.

"So tell us, how was it?" Ino needed to have every last detail. Not only had her best friend did her best friend get engaged but if she remembered correctly from their last talk she also lost her virginity. Once she learned that the two had been planning on waiting she had been anxious to hear about the details when they finally did it. "You owe us girl so spill. We want every dirty sloppy play-by-play." She and Tenten had leaned in closer to hear everything. Hinata had remained in her position but you could tell that she was listening as well. They were all curious.

Sakura felt her face heat up. She hadn't expected them to ask her about that. She had been expecting them to ask about her plans for the wedding. "I'm not really sure what you want to hear," what was she supposed to tell them. They knew all about sex and had experienced it way before her so what was the point in asking. "You guys know what goes on." Why did they always pick public places to ask about personal information like this? Before it had been about her still being a virgin that hadn't gone on seduction missions and now they wanted to hear about her first time with Kiba. Maybe if they weren't in public she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable but even then she would be hesitant, she wasn't sure if Kiba wanted her to tell them about their private life.

Ino wasn't going to let her go that easily. She wanted details and she wanted them now. "We want to know your thoughts and the process. Did he rush into it or did he take forever with foreplay?"

"F-Foreplay?" Sakura felt her face growing brighter. Now she understood how Hinata felt when she was embarrassed. "Well, I guess. I mean...we did do stuff..." how was she supposed to properly explain things to her friends when they were in public. Not to mentions telling them very personal information like that was so embarrassing.

"Like what?" Ino was starting to get impatient. She wanted to know everything and her being shy was not helping. "Look if you won't tell us those things then tell us how it happened. Did you have to explain a few things to him."

"Explain things?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend. "What's there to explain?" she thought sex to guys was explanatory.

"Well when it was our first time I had to explain things to Sai about condoms and what we were doing would only stay between us and not in public." Ino had told them how her first time had gone down. After finally getting him into bed she had to tell her boyfriend why he should always carry condoms on him in case they ever felt the urge in any other place beside their bedroom.

"Sounds like things didn't go off so smoothly." Tenten chuckled, thinking of the ex-Root ninja and imagining him taking down notes to everything Ino told him. "Then again, the first time is never good." She added.

Sakura was shocked by this. "It isn't?"

Ino scoffed. "Not by a long shot," she leaned back into her seat and remembered her first time. "When we finally did it Sai took so long. It felt like he was trying to do some painting instead of having sex." She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she remembered. She had to fight to stay awake their first time. She loved Sai but sometimes she really wished he hadn't grown up in Root. He was so sheltered that she was almost glad Kakashi was giving him books about sex.

"You think that's bad the first time Lee and I did it he acted like it was training exercise and gave me this whole speech how we were giving up out youthful flowers but would still remain youthful on the inside." Tenten let out a sigh of her own, eye unconsciously twitching as she thought of her hyper-active boyfriend. Their first time was spent with an hour of youthful speeches and him trying to take her clothes off like it was some kind of training session.

"Um..." Hinata squirmed in her seat, debating if she should tell her story or not. "N-Naruto and I...we...we kept bumping into each other the whole time." She felt like her face was about to exposed as she told them. Her first time was spent mostly by bumping her head against either her boyfriend's or his wall. By the end the two had some bruising and were sore at the end.

"See, everyone has a terrible first time but you can't ever tell a guy that. Telling him the first time sucked is like the worst possible thing you could do." Ino told them all, nodding her head she listened to all of their stories. "So now it's your turn, billboard brow. How was it? Did Kiba only want to do it in the dog position?" she and everyone else had told their stories and now it was her turn.

"Um...?" Sakura stiffened in her seat. What does she tell them?

"Or maybe he tried role-playing first to get you in the mood. Did he want to play master and servant?" Tenten asked, thinking of a few things that can be done to get people in the mood during their first time. She knew that they had been waiting for marriage and that can make them nervous when the time finally came so some couples would try acting out scenes to take the edge off.

"It was..." She wondered if she should just tell them the truth and pray they didn't make a scene.

"Perhaps he wouldn't keep Akamaru out and you were to uncomfortable having him in the same room." Hinata knew about the strong bond her teammate had with his companion and how he was almost never without the giant dog. She wondered if Kiba would keep him in the room every time he wanted them to have sex.

"No, it's not that," Sakura couldn't believe she was put in such a spot again. Last time it had been because she hadn't gone on a seduction mission and now it was about her first time. How the hell does she end up in these types of situations? "It wasn't what any of you are thinking," she knew what she had to tell them and she could only hope and pray that they wouldn't do anything to embarrassing. "Our first time wasn't bad, actually it was really good." Her cheeks had to resemble the color of scarlet by now. She just told all her friends in public that her first time had been good and now they were staring at her like she was crazy.

"You don't have to lie, you know?" Ino did a quick check around and noticed there was no Inuzuka insight. "We won't tell Kiba."

"But I'm not lying," she had to get them to understand before she had to worry about any rumors starting up. "Look I know you guys think that the first time isn't good but with Kiba and I it was amazing," this time her cheeks were heating up from the memories from last night. She could still feel his hands on her as he made her whole body shake with pleasure and her mind cloud over as his hot breath rang in her ear, making the noise beautiful sound she had ever heard. "After months of waiting it felt incredible to finally feel each other. He was so gentle but so fierce all at once I can't even begin to understand it." She felt like she was on cloud nine, eyes glazing over as more and more memories from last night came into play. The feel of his lean and muscular boy pressed up against her own made her feel so safe but had her squirming with excitement. His hands, lips, and everything had her body burning with such passion she didn't even know she had. It was such a powerful feeling and she knew she would feel it again once she was back in his arms.

As she was in her little fantasy world she failed to see the three shocked expressions on her friends faces.

Hinata sat there, eyes wide as she fidgeted in her seat. She wanted to ask more but she was to embarrassed. "You mean it was good?" Tenten wasn't embarrassed to ask and she would ask even more. She never heard this reply from friends before when it came to experiencing their first time.

Sakura nodded, a smile back on her face. Who knew thinking about having sex with her boyfriend would make her feel so good.

Ino was confused. "How?" none of this was making sense to her. Her best friend's reply didn't match with the facts and information she had gathered over the years. "How could it have been good? Everyone knows the first time always sucks."

Sakura just shrugged. "Maybe for others but for me it was the best night of my life."

"And I'm proud to say I made that possible." The four girls gasped when they saw Kiba and Akamaru standing behind them, a wide grin on the Inuzuka's face. "So I see you girls have been busy asking my mate all sorts of questions."

"Mate?" Ino blinked, eyes widening as her mind began to panic. How long had he been standing there.

Kiba nodded, reaching his hand for Sakura and pulling her up to her feet. "I got all the things we need for the ceremony. Ma says once we tell your parents we can start moving you in and looking over the scrolls." He told her, wrapping an arm around her waist keeping her close to him.

Sakura kissed his cheek, pleased to hear this. "My parents should be back by now." She figured they had to be back by now and even if they weren't they could get started on packing up her things. It was one of the things they had talked about last night. Now that they were engaged she would move in with him and his family at the compound where she would learn her duties as the Alpha female. "I see you guys later." She waved goodbye to her friends and headed out with her fiancé.

Kiba turned around to look at the table of the girls and was pleased to see their expressions "Maybe." He sent them a playful grin that turned into a loud chuckle when his mate lightly punched his shoulder, her face pink. She knew what he had been hinting at and he had feeling her friends did as well.

As they left the cafe Ino, Hinata, and Tenten sat there and tried to process all that had happened.

"How'd Sakura get to be so lucky?" Ino was the first to get over her shock and crossed her arms. Her best friend who had been the least experienced somehow managed to have a great first time and a guy who was ready to marry her the next day.

"And to think just days before they were just the typical couple." Tenten sighed, playing with her food. She had to admit she was a little jealous of her friend and her luck.

Hinata sat there, hands in her lap as she thought about something. "You don't think Kiba heard do you?" she asked, looking at her two friends.

"Heard what?" Ino asked, not sure what her friend was talking about. It was obvious that he had heard Sakura telling them about how their first night was but what else was there for him to hear.

"About us telling Sakura our first times?" she asked, fidgeting in her seat with worry.

Ino and Tenten froze in their seats. They hadn't even thought of that. "For our sake let's hope not." They would track the Inuzuka down and make him tell them everything he had heard.

Hinata was still fidgeting in her seat, her nerves wouldn't simmer down. "You don't think he would tell them?" she asked another question that had been weighing on her mind ever since Kiba showed up.

"He'd better not." Ino turned around and glared in the direction of where they had left. She was so going to track the Inuzuka down and make sure he doesn't say a word about anything he may or may not have heard.

And just like that the three girls started to plan ways to keep the Inuzuka quiet from telling the guys their secrets but it didn't take a genius to figure out how to appease the man. Just do something that involves Sakura and he'll be putty in your hands. While Sakura may not be good at seduction still she was Kiba Inuzuka's mate and that means she had the power to make him do anything. Seduction and mating may be two different things for most people but for them it was pretty much the same thing.

**END**


End file.
